


Sora makes slime ASMR videos

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: Sora is boredSo he tries making weird slime videosAlternative summary is in which I self project myself onto Sora kingdomhearts





	Sora makes slime ASMR videos

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuuust realized I posted this fic without knowing before finishing it
> 
> Damn it really be like that

Sora groaned. It was Saturday and he has absolutely _nothing _to do. He usually does dumb shit with Vanitas or Xion-sometimes both-on weekends but they're both busy right now.

Vanitas is in Disneyland. On a date. Even though he stated multiple times how much he fucking loathe Disney whenever Sora and Xion put on a Disney movie. 

Xion is studying because her mid-semester exams are starting next week. Sora's already ended this Friday, though he highly doubts that he'll pass any of it.

He considers himself as an idiot and there's nothing wrong with that. It's not like intellect is going to play that big of a part in his future careers anyway. Though he still needs good grades in order to graduate 11th grade. Unfortunately.

He checked his phone for what it seemed like the 100th time today. No new notifications. He wanted to check his Twitter but he already spent the last 30 minutes scrolling through his timeline. Practicaly begging to see any form of entertainment.

He opened up Youtube to see some random political shit on his reccomended. He groaned. Youtube's really been weird for him lately. Lots of random reccomendations popping up here and there. He scroll down from thumbnail to thumbnail untill he came across a spesific genre on Youtube he had never seem to encounter despite being a hit once.

Slime ASMRs. The video was titled "CRUNCHY SLIME ASMR COMPILATIONS (most satisfying ASMR in 2019!!!)" or something like that. It was definetly a title that would make someone like Vanitas roll their eyes. Not Sora though. He'll take any sorts of entertainment he can get right now.

He clicked on the video. His ears greeted by a crunching sound. A really _satisfying _crunch one might say. 

He somehow managed to watch that video untill the end. He felt like his third eye opened. He knew what he was going to do today. Tears of determination filled his eyes. He was going to make his very own slime ASMR.

* * *

He gathered all the ingredients he needed. Glue, water, slime activator, and a bunch of beads to make his slime crunchy. He puts a camera, a bowl, and a spoon on the table. Putting all the disorganized papers full of C and D grades away. 

He looked up his phone to check if he got all the stuff he needed. 

So first of all...

_Step 1 : gather all ingredi-_

Already did that. Next step!

_Step 2 : pour your glue onto the bowl_

Sounds easy enough.

Sora turned on his camera so that it captures the bowl. At first he was going to talk but then he figured "no talking ASMR"s are way better than the ones with commentary in it. Besides, he likes to talk a lot so a little challenge might be fun.

He opened up the glue cap and began to squeeze its bottle. No glue comming out. He tried again. Squeezed harder this time. Still no glue. He tried shaking the glue bottle but there's still no glue comming out.

_What is wrong with this thing?!_

He decided to take matters into his own hands and stuck a finger into the hole. He felt something rubbery. He looked over to see what it was and found out that the glue sort of hardened? If that was even possible to begin with of course. Vanitas or Xion. Most likely Vanitas. Probably puts some weird stuff in it without his knowing. Either that or the company who made this glue is very unprofessional.

Damn it. That was the only glue in the house. How was he supposed to make slime now? 

He paused the recording. "HEY XION DO YOU HAVE ANY GLUE?" He yelled. She responded back with what sounds like a "no!" 

This sucks. Well guess he has nothing to do again now. He sighed. 

Wait a second. 

Idiot. He was a godamn fucking idiot. He has money. He can _buy _glue. There's a fucking supermarket near their house for fuck's sake.

He put on his jacket and shoes. Grabbed some money and went out.

* * *

The walk to the supermarket wasn't that long. It took him ten minutes to get there. Three to buy glue. And another ten minute to walk back into his house. Dark clouds are beginning to appear. Thank god it's gonna rain soon. Or hopefully anyway. It's been _so_ fucking hot lately despite it being almost autumn. Or maybe it was already autumn??? He doesn't really know or remember anymore since seasonal changes have been really messy lately.

* * *

He got back to his house and hurried his way onto his room. He puts down the glue on top of his table. Opened its cap and gave the bottle a hard squeeze.

White liquid began appearing out of it. Sweet relief! He was acctually kind of worried that this glue might turn out to be like the first one. Next step was to put in water. He poured a bottle of water on to his bowl.

The water gave out a very beautiful sparkling feel to the glue.

He then finishes all the steps by pouring activator and beads onto the bowl and mixing it untill it sticks together.

After two or three minutes, his slime was ready. He got it out of the bowl and start to play with it.

He streched it, squeeze it, and even fucking _punch _it. Anything to make ASMR works. 

After almost fifteen minutes of playing with his slime he checked out his camera to see the results of his video. Oh but he forgot.

He forgot that he paused the recording when he was going to ask Xion about glue.

No big deal. He can record it again. 

He heard a loud thunder. Followed by the lights shutting down. Fuck. He can't see anything. He went to get out of the room and accidentally stepped on something squishy and beady. Which he assumes to be his slime. Oh great. He dirtied it. 

He can make one again but he doesn't really have the willpower and motivation he had a few hours ago.

Well. At least it was fun while it lasted.


End file.
